Encased
by BlackCavern
Summary: How did the Ice Queen and Sand Prince end up in gem stones?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun**

* * *

"This is degrading, those Jenei are never satisfied with what they get." the Ice Queen scoffed, her irritation caused veins of ice to form on the ground. They then made contact with the morning dew freezing together blades of grass. As her anger literally seeped into the ground the air around her started getting colder countering the warm summer breezes.

"No, I don't think so."

The Ice Queen whirled around sending frozen shrapnel in all directions hoping to hit whoever had so ungraciously disturbed. her. A cloud of sand had started gathering behind her and swiftly separated to dodge an Ice Horn shot before reforming.

"I don't think so." the Sand Prince shook his head pointing to the veins of ice that were starting to crawl up the roots of a tree.

The Ice Queen took one nonchalant glance at the tree that would have been edging away in fear, "Oh it's just one tree, what's the big deal?"

Sand Prince chuckled softly, "I didn't spend all that time drying up the messes you make for nothing." He looked away as if contemplating for a moment, "Hm...maybe I should stop listening to Cybele."

When he looked back up the Ice Queen was gone leaving a mass of frozen plants where she had stood. Sighing in frustration he swept his arm over the ice melting it.

* * *

Venus Djinn Salt hopped about awkwardly trying to find footing on the sand. "Gahh! Stupid Mars types, what do they see in burning yourself every time you put a foot forward." it growled. As the poor Djinn skipped around trying not to be set aflame it turned circles. "Cybele said he'd be here, so where is that pile of sediment? I'm burning here!"

"You're a Venus Djinn, shouldn't you be right at home in the sand?"

Salt yelped as it was picked up by an ear, "Well, yes, if it weren't hot enough to fry an egg. Speaking of which I could go for a fried egg right now."

"That's very nice Salt but I assume you have a reason for trekking across my desert?"

The Djinn jumped twice, a habit that all Djinn had and yet no one was able to figure out why. "The waters, they're freezing over, I mean the whole coast line! If it goes on then Neptune will probably be stuck in a frozen box for forever!" it squeaked.

"Freezing? Did Moloch go for a swim again?" Sand Prince smiled a little, if it wasn't for all the anger it caused Nereid, that episode would've been much more serious. "No! It's um...that uh...women...what was her name again?" Salt twitched its ears.

"...where?"

"The eastern coast, by the Jenei settlement." Salt answered and he was promptly buffeted by a sandstorm that subsided as suddenly as it arose. Shaking off a pile of sand that had gathered on its head Salt looked around to find that he was alone.

The Sand Prince found his arid powers were supressed and reforming took much more effort. The second he could see clearly he saw why, the entire beach was covered in a fine coat of frost. And just as Salt had said the water was frozen, although who knows how with all the salt in the water.

Fury burned through the Sand Prince, "Why am I left to fix this mess? Why can't you 'all powerful' spirits do some of the work?" he yelled at the sky. He half expected Ulysses to start throwing man-eating energy bolts at him. Instead he found the frozen sand he was standing on turn into a small patch of grass and flowers which promptly froze and receded. Shaking his head in annoyance he treaded to the shore.

"Enough! You've come too far!" he roared at the Ice Queen who was almost completely blended in with the frozen sea.

The Ice Queen spun around gracefully shedding sparkling snow on to the sand, "What ever do you mean?" she asked smiling innocently.

"You can shun the Jenei and deny them your power but what you're about to commit is mass murder!" he growled furiously. The Ice Queen broke away from her Cold Snap psynergy and approached the Sand Prince who tensed. "What's the problem? They just demand more power and give nothing in return, why do you answer to them?" her finger brushed against the Sand Prince's arm and immediately it started to freeze over. He jerked away violently shattering the ice, slowly a smile appeared on his face, "I guess I can't convince you to stop, well, can't say I had high hopes."

Slowly the Ice Queen realized that the air around her was steadily getting warmer. In a matter of moments the heat had become savagely high and the air aorund her had turned misty. "Do you really think your Arid psynergy can melt me?"

"Melt you? Heavens no!" Sand Prince exclaimed his easy smile contrasting sharply with the rage in his voice. The sand started to glow with the ever increasing heat and suddenly it shattered into shards of glass. The glass started to shutter as if someone was casting an earthquake.

The glass shot into the sky reflecting sunlight causing the Ice Queen to turn away. When she looked back the shards of glass had fused themselves into one massive dragon-like figure. "Melting you isn't the most permenant solution." Sand Prince waved his arm forward, the glass dragon reared back, its shriek seemed the make the very air shudder.

Beams of light shot from the glass dragon's jaws slamming into the sand like meteors.

"Frostbite!"

The scream sounded like a muffled whisper over the beams of light colliding into the ground.

Without warning a dark clawed hand broke through the ground and seized the Ice Queen, crushing her.

"Haures!" Sand Prince snapped, regardless of circumstance, he felt cheated. The dark hand of Haures released its grasp, a few small shards of ice fell onto the beach. Sighing, the Sand Prince bent down and picked up the pieces of ice. They refused to melt even when he cast Arid Heat.

"You can't melt that ice, it is the very essense of the Ice Queen." Cybele rose up out of the now unfrozen earth. She took the pieces from the Sand Prince's grasp. "We must make sure these never fall into the hands of the Jenei."

The Sand Prince shook his head hopelessly, the breeze came through transporting him away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Although their boss fights were way easy, I liked the battle with Sand Prince and Ice Queen. This is suppose to be a two part fic explaining how they each ended up in a gem stone.


End file.
